Merry Christmas Darling: A Klaine Christmas Onesho
by LilLizzie94
Summary: Blaine is left alone for Christmas and Kurt goes to get him for Christmas with Burt...basically they're first Christmas...nothing but fluff!


**A/N: ****Yeah…I was having a lot of Christmas Klaine feels…and this is the result…NOTHING BUT FLUFF! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Merry Christmas Darling<p>

Christmas is Kurt and Blaine's favorite time of the year. Blaine just loves giving and the snow and Kurt, well all the shopping of course! Kurt always ends up getting the best stuff for the girls but it's harder to shop for his guy friends and his dad. This year was especially difficult because not only did he have friends and family to buy for but he had a boyfriend, who he loved more than anything to buy for.

Blaine had no issues getting Kurt a gift, he's had the idea since Thanksgiving and has been saving for it since he got the idea, and Kurt had been working hard on Blaine's gift since Thanksgiving.

Now it was Christmas Eve, even though they're all older, everyone's excited, especially Finn, he's like a five year old on Christmas eve. Kurt just shakes his head at his brother.

His father walked in from the shop and looked at Kurt and asked "So, is Blaine going to be joining us tonight or is he going to be here tomorrow?"

He shrugged "I don't know…I didn't think you'd let him come over until New Year's Eve."

"Well, is he going to be home by himself?"

He sighed, he sometimes hated his boyfriends family, they were always away…"I sure hope not…"

"Well, if he's going to be home alone have him over tonight and tomorrow if he wants he can stay the night, we have gifts for him too."

He looked at his dad "What?"

Burt chuckled "Kurt, Blaine's in love with you, he's part of this family now."

He teared up as he hugged his dad. "I'll text him and find out."

_Hey Blaine :) ~Kurt_

_**Hey! What's going on sweetie? ~Blaine**_

_Quick question for ya…~Kurt_

_**Okay…shoot~Blaine**_

_Are your parents gone…again? ~Kurt_

_**Yeah…won't be home until the fifth , I'm home alone…again. Spending Christmas with my imaginary goldfish swimmy xD~Blaine**_

He looked at his dad. "His parents are gone again…"

Burt shook his head "Clearly those people don't know what Christmas is…family time! Tell him to pack his bag, he's staying here."

He smiled at his dad and texted Blaine back _I__'__m__coming__over,__I__have__some__stuff__to__give__you__…__~Kurt_

_**O…k?~Blaine**_

He looked at his dad "You want to come along for the ride?"

Burt shrugged "I don't know…"

"It was your idea…he may not believe me…"

Burt chuckled "Alright…"

They hopped into the car and drove to Blaine's house singing along with Christmas music on the radio.

"_Jingle Bell, Jinglebell Jingle Bell Rock_

_Jingle bells swinging_

_Jingle bells ring_

_Snowing and blowing a bushel of fun_

_Now the jingle hop has begun."_

They arrived at Blaine's house in Westerville before the chorus started. He walked up to Blaine's door and knocked.

"Come in Kurt!"

He walked inside and there was literally no Christmas decorations up. All there was hanging up was a wreath on the door and one of those miniature Christmas trees that you really can't even call a tree.

"Well, isn't your house…festive."

Blaine chuckled "Yeah…I know. It's literally nothing and it sucks. My room is more festive than this."

Burt walked inside "Hey Blaine."

"Mr. Hummel?"

"Hi."

"Hi…" blaine wasn't expecting Burt to be there at all. "Not that I'm not happy to see you but, what are you doing here?"

Kurt sighed "Well, it's Christmas eve, and nobody should spend Christmas eve or any holiday alone…"

Blaine was confused… "So…you and your dad came to keep me company?"

He chuckled "Sort of…"

"What do you mean sort of?"

"Well, it Christmas and you're not going to be alone."

"You're right…I have my imaginary goldfish, swimmy."

Burt looked at Blaine "Seriously? An _imaginary__goldfish_?"

"Hey Don't hate on the fish!"

He shook his head "No with people! Go pack a bag."

"Huh?"

"Go pack a bag! You're spending the holidays with us."

"Kurt…I can't…I don't want to impose."

Burt looked at him. "Nobody deserves to be alone on Christmas kid."

He sighed and knelt in front of his boyfriend. "Blaine, it's Christmas, and it's a time to " He took His hand "be with the people you love." He kissed his cheek. "I love you Blaine, I want you to spend the holidays with me."

Burt nodded "We all do."

Blaine felt a tear roll down his cheek. "Seriously?"

Burt nodded "Christmas is a family time…"

"But I'm-" Burt cut him off. "You're in a relationship with my son Blaine, as far as we're concerned, you _are_ part of our family."

"I-I don't know what to say…."

"Don't say anything, just go and pack a bag, you're spending the break with us."

Blaine nodded and went to go pack.

Kurt looked at his dad. "Thank you dad. This is going to mean so much to him."

"Don't mention it."

He hugged his dad and said "Thank you for always being there dad."

Burt kissed his head and said "Always will Kurt."

Blaine came down the stairs. "I'm all set I just need to call my mom and let her know…"

Burt nodded and took Blaine's bags for him.

He looked at Blaine after he hung up. "He was the one who suggested this you know."

Blaine looked at him wide eyed. "Seriously? You're dad suggested this?"

He nodded wrapping his arms around his waist "Yeah, Christmas is important to him and doesn't want anyone to ever be alone on Christmas."

"I'm glad I don't have to be…"

"Me too Blaine. You ready to go?"

Blaine nodded and they went back to Kurt's house. Carole welcomed Blaine into the house with open arms. "Hi Sweetie! Come in come in!"

"Hi Carole, Thanks." He walked into the house and saw Finn was on the couch watching T.V."

"Hey Finn."

Finn looked over. "Hey man! What's up?"

"Spending the holidays, here apparently."

"Sweet!"

Carole smiled "So, Blaine. I know it's early for presents but I have something for you."

Blaine smiled "Oh, Carole…you didn't have to get me anything, really."

Carole shook her head "Nonsense! Just open it."

He nodded and opened the gift, inside was a knitted stocking with Blue and Red piping and his name. He looked at Carole. "It's beautiful…thank you."

She nodded. "I had a feeling that you might end up spending the holidays here, and you need a stocking to hang up by the fireplace."

Blaine smiled and hugged Carole "Thank you Carole. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome sweetie, why don't you hang it up next to Kurt's?"

"Okay." he hung it up next to Kurt's which was obviously made by him, it was fabulous and bedazzled.

Kurt sat on the couch and rested his head on Blaine's shoulder as they watched the fire.

"I love you Kurt."

He smiled "I love you too Blaine."

They sat and watched the fire a while longer and then went up to Kurt's room to go to bed.

The next morning they were woken by Finn's yelling "Get up everyone! It's Christmas!"

Blaine chuckled as he said "Finn Shut the hell up! We get it!"

"Merry Christmas Kurt."

He turned towards Blaine "Merry Christmas."

They all went downstairs after a few minutes after they got dressed just to shut Finn up. Burt sat on his leather Chair and Carole beside him. "Merry Christmas boys!"

"Merry Christmas Carole!" She gave them both a hug and a kiss.

Burt began handing out the gifts. "Finn, Kurt…Blaine."

Blaine looked up. "What?"

"It's for you."

"But..But.."

Kurt chuckled "Blaine sweetie, you're part of this family too."

That's how it all went Everyone got their gifts and Kurt and Blaine kept their gifts for each other last. Blaine went back to Kurt's room to grab his gift.

He sat on the couch waiting for him to get back.

As Blaine walked back into the room he asked "So, do you want to go first or…"

He shrugged "I'll go first I guess."

Blaine nodded. "Okay."

He went underneath the tree and grabbed the last present. "Merry Christmas Blaine."

Blaine smiled and unwrapped the box, inside was a book, not just a book a scrapbook. Blaine looked at him. "Oh my god…Kurt…."

Finn looked over at them "What is it?"

He smiled at his brother "It's a scrapbook."

"Awww that's sweet."

Blaine nodded as he looked through the pages he saw all of these memories of them together, from when they first met, to prom and now Christmas. "Kurt why's there a Christmas page?"

He smiled "Because seeing as it's our first Christmas together… I want to create that page together, and we can add pages as time goes on."

Blaine smiled at Kurt crying a little bit.

"Oh my god…Blaine, why are you crying?"

Blaine chuckled "It's okay, I'm fine honest, it's perfect. Thank you, I love oyu."

"I love you too."

Blaine kissed him softly and wiped his tears, and sighed "Well, my gift is gonna look like shit compared to yours but…um." He handed a small box to Kurt. "Merry Christmas Kurt."

He smiled and opened the small box and tears came to his eyes. "Oh my god…Blaine…."Blaine took his hands in his. "Kurt, I love you more than anything in the world."

"I-I love you too."

"You're my best friend. I know we've, we've had our ups and downs, all couples do and we've come out of them stronger than ever."

He chuckled "Yeah…"

"I'm so proud of you, you're chasing your dream and you'll be going to New York in the fall."

Kurt nodded, he knew that, and he didn't even want to _think_ about leaving Blaine right now.

"While you're in New York, I'll be here…finishing up school. But I know that the distance won't matter, our love is strong and can overcome any obstacle life decides to throw at us."

Blaine cleared his throat and continued. "Now I know we're young, but I've talked to your dad and I want to marry you Kurt, not now of course but someday. This is a promise, that the distance may be hard but I will be waiting for you and someday we will be together forever. Will you wear my promise ring Kurt?"

He was fully crying now, he nodded "Y-yes! Of course I will yes!"

Blaine smiled tearfiully as he put the silver ring with diamonds going through it and was ingraved on the inside "You Are Perfect To Me B.A & K.H" on Kurt's finger.

Kurt kissed blaine softly still crying a little bit. As they parted Kurt admired his ring.

"I love you Blaine."

"I love you too Kurt." He kissed him softly and said "Merry Christmas Darling."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I told you NOTHING BUT FLUFF! This was the result of My Klaine Christmas Feels…I hope you enjoyed let me know what you think :)**

**With love and Klainebows,**

**Lizzie**


End file.
